pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Scraggy Asha
'''Scraggy' jest piątym Pokémonem Asha Ketchuma złapanym w regionie Unova. Historia Ash otrzymał jajo Scraggy'ego w odcinku [[EP672|''Przybywa brygada Trubbisha!]] jako prezent od z Kareny za pomoc w zadomowieniu się konfliktu między jej wnuczką Danielą a jej uczniami, którzy zaprzyjaźnili się z Trubbishem. W odcinku [[EP677|''Scraggy się wykluwa!]], Axew przypadkowo popchnął je, powodując staczanie się w dół wzgórza w kierunku ostrych kamieni. Scraggy wykluł się wkrótce po sturlaniu i nie marnował czasu pokazując swój uparty charakter. Kiedy Pikachu próbował przywitać go, użył Spojrzenia, a następnie Taranu. Potem próbował kłócić się z innymi Pokémonami Asha. Ponieważ był świeżo wykluty łatwo został pokonany przez słabe ataki. Ash próbował złapać go go Poké Balla, ale Scraggy odmówił. Później Scraggy odszedł i zaczyna uderzać w drzewo, który było domem grupy Galvantul i został przez nich zaatakowany. Nie było w pobliżu Centrum Pokémon, więc Iris szybko zrobiła dla niego eliksir do leczenia. Następnego dnia czuł się lepiej i poszedł do Galvantul, które zaatakowali go. Został uratowany przez Pokémony Asha. Widząc, co są gotowi zrobić dla niego, Scraggy zaczął ufać im i trenerowi. Wkrótce po tym Cilan sugeruje, by Scraggy stoczył walkę z Axew Iris. Walka kończy się remisem. Po bitwie Scraggy szczęśliwie zgadza się wejść do środka Poké Balla. Oboje stoczyli kolejną bitwę w odcinku [[EP680|''Taniec z Ducklettami!]], jednak została zatrzymana po tym jak Axew użył Gniewu Smoka. thumb|left|Jajo Scraggy'ego On i Axew Iris walczyli ponownie w odcinku [[EP689|''Droga Smoczej Mistrzyni!]], ale wynik był taki sam jak w poprzedniej bitwie. Ich trzecia bitwa jednak zakończyła się inaczej - Scraggy przegrał z doskonałym Gniewem Smoka Axew. W odcinku [[EP691|''Zakochany Cottonee!]], Scraggy spotkał dzikiego Cottonee'a, który próbował z nim się bawić. Podobnie jak z każdym nowym spotkanym Pokémonem, Scraggy próbował go zaatakować, ale został rozproszony. W końcu, po tym jak zaprzyjaźniony Cottonee został pokonany przez samicę Cottonee, był przygnębiony. Scraggy pomógł mu trenować, aby udowodnić ukochanej, że jest wojownikiem. Pod koniec odcinka, Scraggy został wywołany z Poké Balla, aby pożegnać się z Cottonee'em. W odcinku [[EP694|''Pokonać strach z otwartymi oczami!]], jego agresywna postawa doprowadziła do tego, że on i inne Pokémony zostali zatruci przez grupę dzikich Foongusów. Z wysiłkiem Asha, Oshawotta i Cilana, każdy został wyleczony. W odcinku [[EP705|''Taktyka Meowtha!]], Scraggy był używany do pomocy Meowthowi w negocjacjach z dzikim Scraftym, by uratować Axew, którego Scrafty porwał. W tym procesie, Scrafty nauczył go, jak używać Salto Ciosu. Po tym jak Axew został uratowany, Scraggy chciał pomóc Scrafty'emu, którego dom został zabrany przez Mandibuzzy. Wykorzystując swój nowy Salto Cios, Scraggy był w stanie podporządkować sobie Mandibuzzy. thumb|Ash i Scraggy Walczył z Axew po raz kolejny w odcinku [[EP717|''Scraggy i zaborcza Gothita!]], jednak teraz, kiedy poznał Salto Cios, walka skończyła się remisem. Po bitwie, on i Axew poszli się bawić, dopóki nie wpadli na Gothitę, która upodobała sobie Scraggy'ego. Tranerka Gothity wyzwała Asha do walki, pod warunkiem, że jeśli ona wygra, będzie musiał wymienić się z nią za Scraggy'ego. Po tym jak Ash wygrał, wszyscy pozostali razem na noc. Scraggy wymknął się z Gothitą, podczas gdy wszyscy spali, na nocną przekąskę, ale Axew wyszedł, by sprowadzić go z powrotem. Następnie, Gothita obudziła dzikiego Garbodora, ale mimo tego, że Scraggy próbował chronić grupę, zostali tylko bezpieczni dzięki Snivy, która pojawiła się w ich obronie. Następnego dnia, Scraggy był szczęśliwy widząc, że Gothita uciekła po przegranej ze Snivy. Ponownie pojawia się w [[EP732|''Pora na Kluboeksplozję!]] na turnieju Klubsplozja. Ash wybiera go do walki w pierwszej rundzie przeciwko Simisage'owi Angusa. Po trudnej walce Scraggy wygrywa, a w czasie bitwy uczy się Mega Podmuchu. W [[EP734|''Kluboeksplozja emocji!]], Scraggy był w stanie pokonać Simipoura Betty w drugiej rundzie, przez co Ash awansował do półfinałów. Tam jednak Scraggy poległ w walce z Throhem Montgomery'ego. W odcinku [[EP741|''Chłodne zaproszenie do bitwy!]], Scraggy walczył z Vanillishem Brycena w walce w siłowni Icirrus, po tym jak osłabił go Krokorok. Scraggy'emu udało się go pokonać, ale później sam został znokautowany przez Cryogonala. Ash użył Scraggy'ego w lidze Unovy, gdzie pokonał Darumakę w trzeciej rundzie. W odcinku ''Marzenie wciąż trwa!, kiedy Ash zakończył podróż po Unovie i wyspach Decolore, zostawił Scraggy'ego oraz wszystkie inne Pokémony w laboratorium profesora Oaka przed udaniem się do regionu Kalos. Osobowość i charakterystyka thumb|right|Axew i Scraggy bawią sięOd chwili wyklucia, Scraggy był zawziętym Pokémonem, który postrzegał nowe Pokémony jako przeciwników. Używał Spojrzenia na potencjalnych przeciwnikach, aby pokazać swoją wytrzymałość przed zaatakowaniem Taranem. Jego zbytnia pewność siebie często wprowadza go w kłopoty, gdyż wierzy, że jest dużo silniejszy niż w rzeczywistości. Widać to w odcinku [[EP677|''Scraggy się wykluwa!]], kiedy sam wyzwał całą grupę Galvantul lub w [[EP694|''Pokonać strach z otwartymi oczami!]], kiedy to rozwścieczył grupę Foongusów. Jako uparty Pokémon, Scraggy nie rezygnuje z pokonania przeciwnika, nawet jeśli jest ranny. Mimo niechęci do tego, wie, kiedy przyjąć pomoc od przyjaciół i trenera. Troszczy się o tych, którzy jego zdaniem są przyjaciółmi. Widać to w odcinkach [[EP691|''Zakochany Cottonee!]] i [[EP705|''Taktyka Meowtha!]], gdy Ash próbował przywołać go do Balla, ale on nie chciał iść - chciał pomóc przyjaciołom. W odcinku [[EP717|''Scraggy i zaborcza Gothita!]], jego związek z Axew okazał się być silniejszy. Liczne bitwy szkoleniowe skłoniły ich, by stali się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Obaj są bardzo młodzi, są oni również dość zabawni będąc razem, podobnie do ludzkich dzieci. Ruchy |} Dubbing Ciekawostki *Był pierwszym Pokémon Asha typu mrocznego. *To czwarty z kolei walczący Pokémon Asha. *Podobnie jak niegdyś Charizard i Primeape Asha, Scraggy nie słucha swego trenera, a wręcz go nie lubi, jednak po jakimś czasie to się zmienia. *Scraggy zna takie same ataki jak Scrafty z odcinka ''Taktyka Meowtha!. Zobacz też *Szukając więcej informacji na temat tego gatunku, zobacz Scraggy. en:Ash's Scraggy Kategoria:Pokémony Asha Kategoria:Pokémony wyklute z jajek